Teen Titans Go!
Teen Titans Go! is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics fictional superhero team, the Teen Titans. The series was announced following the popularity of DC Nation's New Teen Titansshorts,23 both of which are based on the 2003 Teen Titans TV series. Teen Titans Go! is a more comedic take on the DC Comics franchise, dealing with situations that happen outside of saving the world.3 Sporting a new animation style, Teen Titans Go! serves as a comedic spin-off with no continuity to the previous series, and only certain elements are retained. Many DC characters make cameo appearances and are referenced in the background. The original principal voice cast returns to reprise their respective roles. Contents hide * 1 Plot * 2 Characters * 3 Episodes * 4 DVDs * 5 Reception * 6 Broadcast * 7 References * 8 External links Plotedit Teen Titans Go! is a TV show that follows the Teen Titans when not saving the world and when living together as teenagers without adult supervision.3 The Teen Titans must deal with situations such as teenage pranks reaching a whole new level, having to retake a driver's test after wrecking the Batmobile, taking part in dodgeball tournaments, fighting each other, and other antics.[citation needed] Charactersedit Main article: List of Teen Titans Go! characters * Robin (voiced by Scott Menville) - Robin is the slightly power-mad, perfectionist leader of the Teen Titans. He shows signs of mental instability and has an inferiority complex due to the fact he is the only member of the team that does not have special abilities, and is continually annoyed by his teammates not taking crime fighting as seriously as he does. He is head-over-heels in love with Starfire. However, he is too nervous to admit his crush but has tricked her into spending time with him and asked her out twice (first time in "The Date", second in "I See You".) . * Starfire (voiced by Hynden Walch) - Starfire is an extraterrestrial alien princess, second in line for the throne of the distant planet Tamaran. She struggles to fit in and learn the ways of Earth. She is very optimistic, kind-hearted and is almost always in a good mood. When angry or tricked, her eyes glow bright green and she throws a barrage of starbolts (bright green-colored, glowing energy blasts) from her hands and may attack her own teammates. Although it is clear she does not reciprocate Robin's intense romantic feelings, it is hinted in the episode "Starfire The Terrible" that she may harbor romantic feelings for him but in the episode, "I See You" it's shown that he asked her but she declined this; likely because of what he did by posing as Speedy, but she doesn't consider him more than a younger brother. In this series, she is shown to be not as emotional but more bubbly than in the original series. * Cyborg (voiced by Khary Payton) - Cyborg is a laid-back, half-human, half-robot who's more interested in eating pizza and playing video games than in fighting crime. He also has a strong romantic crush on Jinx, despite that she is one of his enemies. In the episode "Slumber Party", it was revealed that he is afraid of the dark, due to a slumber party of being forced to play a creepy childhood game called "Scary Terry" and has slept with the nightlight on ever since, but this rumor is revealed to be real. * Raven (voiced by Tara Strong) - Raven is a cynical, sarcastic, deadpan half-demon girl who would rather be left alone. She is the daughter of the evil interdimensional demon Trigon. When enraged she manifests four red eyes, sharp teeth and a distorted demonic voice. In this version, her short hair is black as opposed to being all violet-purple as it was in the original series In the original series, Raven is shown as Starfire's best "girlfriend." In this series, they often hang out and chat, especially when the boys are gone but Raven often enjoys her peaceful alone time. in the episode "Salty Codgers" it's revealed that Death is her paternal uncle and also pointed out that she does not have a soul. She also likes elderly people and the living dead; such as zombies, spirits, and ghosts from the spirit world. She also enjoys a in-show called Pretty Pretty Pegasus (A reference to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic since Tara Strong voices that show's lead character Twilight Sparkle). * Beast Boy (voiced by Greg Cipes) - Beast Boy is a bright green-skinned boy who is Cyborg's best buddy. He is a slightly dim but lovable loafer who transforms into all sorts of animals, which are always bright green. He is a vegetarian, and enjoys eating pickles, burritos, tofu, playing video games, and watching TV. * Silkie (Voiced by Tara Strong) - Starfire's pet silkworm and mascot of the Teen Titans. In "Missing", it's revealed that he originally belonged to Killer Moth. Episodesedit Main article: List of Teen Titans Go! episodes DVDsedit Receptionedit Teen Titans Go! has been met with mixed reviews from critics and fans, with praise toward the return of the original principal voice cast and criticism aimed toward the new direction of the show. Common Sense Media gave the show 4 out of 5 stars and called it "Superheroes' new look, comical feel invites younger kids".4 IGN gave the show a 7.8 out of 10, a "Good" score on the review scale, stating that "DC Nation revamps the beloved Teen Titans series for a new generation -- with pretty fun results".5 Writing for Slant Magazine, Lee Wang gave the show 2 stars out of 4, criticizing the lack of emotional depth compared to its predecessor, the Flash-based animation style commonly found on the network, and generic humor: "If not for the actors, whose talents can't save this lackluster material, Teen Titans Go would offer little to even the most ardent Titans nostalgists and completists."6 The pilot episode brought in 2 million viewers. On June 11, 2013, Cartoon Network renewed Teen Titans Go! for a second season, citing successful ratings.7